


Ride on shooting star

by astronaut09



Category: FLCL, SEVENTEEN (Band), The pillows
Genre: Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Innocence, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Post-War, Prequel, Pure, horny begone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut09/pseuds/astronaut09
Summary: A one shot prequel of another story I'm still working on. *All characters are based off of SEVENTEEN members but are all my OCs*This story takes place in the past and shows the first encounter of two boys and how their meeting affected who they'd become. In a post-war world, Jiyoon's sad boring island life is changed by city-boy run-away Seunghyun. Although their first encounter is short lived the two find themselves able to open up to each other and leave lasting impressions. Read for shamelessly adorable befriending and character development UwU
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Ride on shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm re-posting this after many months as the original had too many mistakes. Again disclaimer: All the characters are my OCs based off of the SEVENTEEN members so they have similar names lol
> 
> I also wrote this after watching FLCL and was listening to The Pillows non stop so yeah the title and other parts of this are heavily influenced by them.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy. Pls feel free to leave any comments ಥ‿ಥ

Ride on Shooting star

He was 12 years old. Jiyoon sat outside the doctor’s office idly swinging his legs. His right hand was bandaged in a white gauze. In the centre of his palm, red was slowly seeping through.

Finally, after waiting for what felt like hours, the little boy was called in. A neatly dressed woman who smelt of coffee and lavender scowled down at him from across her desk. Despite her wrinkles she appeared youthful and energetic. Her tightly pinned back hair hadn’t started greying yet and her dynamic black pant suit instantly instilled obedience into her guests.

Looking down her large nose she stared at his injured hand.

“Well?” She snapped. She reminded him of a bald eagle. The kind he’d seen on the caps of UN soldiers walking around town.

He looked up with callous eyes,

“No one picked up. I told you, no one will come.” Jiyoon squeezed his hands into small fists on his bruised knees. His knuckles turned pale as he stared down at them.

“I see. Well, if your guardian won’t pick you up, we’ll have to call your social worker. Is that okay?”

“Whatever.”

“Very well. If she picks up, I’ll have to tell her what happened. Is that okay with you?”

She wasn’t asking out of concern, Jiyoon knew that much, she asked him because by law she had to. Her words of protocol were as flat and colourless as her white pressed shirt.

The small skinny boy nodded.

She let out a tiresome sigh, “Don’t worry, your hand will be fine as long as you... Oh wait, what am I saying? You’re probably tired of hearing these kinds of things by now, right? Sorry. What I meant to say was, take care of yourself okay Jiyoon.” She offered him a sympathetic smile. It was surprisingly very gentle.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The doctor rose to her feet.

“Sorry, that’s my next patient. It’s very busy here like always.”

Jiyoon understood. He stood up to leave. Before opening the door, he turned back around and smiled,

“Thanks doc, have a safe trip home. See you soon.”

She waved back watching the poor sweet child leave alone. Soon she would be on a ferry back to main land Korrcia, not returning until next week.

She was the only doctor the island had. Everyone else had left. It seemed like after the war every willing and able adult left, never to return. Only the injured, abandoned or elderly stayed behind.

Jiyoon kicked the dusty road, wondering what he should do now. He didn’t have any money so the arcade or internet café was out of the question. Walking around in the sweltering heat he decided to take shelter in between two wide vending machines. The shade didn’t really help with the heat but where else could he go?

The boy watched grey ocean waves lapping up an empty beach across the road from him. As he watched he felt light headed. Nausea fogged up his senses. God he was hungry.

After the war, nothing was left of this shitty seashore town, he thought to himself. He lazily gazed up at the reason why. Standing defiantly against the vivid blue sky was a giant unexploded rocket missile. It stood, tail up, in the water just offshore. Its presence had cast a long shadow over this town ever since he could remember. A dry swallow forced its way down his throat. He was thirsty too.

Jiyoon crouched down with knees pulled into his chest. His hands were hidden away in his pockets. In one, he played with two coins. Judging from their size and weight he figured he probably had enough for one can of soda but he kept the thought far away from his mind. It was pointless to even consider. He needed to be able to get home somehow and recently the bus fare had gone up.

Suddenly the boy realised it had gone quiet. A sound that had been there before wasn’t there anymore. He poked his head out from between the vending machines. Looking passed the lit-up display of canned drinks, he was shocked by what he saw. 

A homeless kid, sat on his own shirt, was stationed on the other side not even two meters away. Since when had he been there? The topless boy was cradling an acoustic guitar in his lap. Beside him was a pretty beat-up bike and backpack. With a scowl he tightened the strings and began to play again.

Jiyoon slowly retreated back like a crab into its shell. Crouched with his arms wrapped around his knees, he closed his eyes and listened for a while. The boy, who looked a little older than him, was playing some tune he had heard frequently on the radio. The mellow sound of nylon strings complimented soft sighs of surging waves. Jiyoon felt guilty seeing as he, a penniless 12-year-old, was the only audience the boy had.

He peaked out from behind the vending machine again. This time he paid attention to the boy’s appearance. His upper body looked just like Jiyoon’s, lean, bony and tanned. His rigid fingers were covered in scratches and purple smudges blotted his knuckles.

Jiyoon’s ears suddenly pricked up. His eye brow twitched each time he heard a wrong note. After a while he couldn’t take any more.

Jiyoon stepped out from his narrow hiding place and boldly stood in front of the other.

“Stop stop stop! You’re terrible! Your hand movements are stiff and you’re not even strumming in time! If you’re gonna play in public for money at least practice until you’re in time! Look, you don’t even have calluses on your fingers! I bet you don’t practice at all!”

The boy looked up at him, squinting from the dazzling sunlight.

“You’re pretty rude for a little kid who’s just met me.” He slowly stood up, now looking down onto Jiyoon with fierce unwavering eyes. Messy black hair and that animalistic glare made him look even more feral.

“Also, I’m not busking. I’m not some beggar. I’m rich as hell.”

That was Jiyoons first encounter with Seunghyun.

Standing face to face, only now did he see the difference in their height. This boy who, he found out was merely two years older than him, looked stretched out and lanky compared to Jiyoon.

“Then,” Jiyoon began, “Why were you sitting on the street like that? You sure look like a beggar to me.”

“Hey tiny, don’t you think you’re being too informal with me, huh? I’m older than you, show some goddamn respect! Don’t think I won’t beat your ass just cuz you’re a kid. I could easily crush you.” He snarled.

‘ _Oh,’,_ Jiyoon thought, _‘So he’s an idiot_. _No normal person would pick a fight with a 12-year-old’_.

The wild boy went on,

“If you gotta know, I ran away from home. I’m actually from Seo Shin but I’ve run out of cash and the stupid bus here won’t accept my travel pass.”

 _‘He’s from the capital?’_ Jiyoon’s eyes lit up.

Suddenly a guitar was thrust into his arms,

“Whatever, here, take it. If you’re so good at it, you play. Go on, play something. I’ve given up anyway. _“You need more practice, you’re off beat!”_ I’m sick of hearing the same bull shit over and over again! Just take it. I’m done! I’m never playing another instrument ever again!”

Jiyoon was stunned silent. His mouth fell open a little. He wasn’t expecting to meet such a bratty rich boy. None the less, Jiyoon couldn’t resist taking it in his arms. He slung its strap over his shoulder. The guitar was brand new. Not a scratch was on its thin wooden body. As he plucked its strings, he was surprised to find it was already in tune. At least the runaway boy could do this much.

He began to play the same pop song from the radio. He played it perfectly. Not a single flaw. He must have been in a good mood despite the horrible day he had had. His bandaged hand didn’t even hurt anymore. The quick paced melody sounded fluent and playful. His swift fingers ran up and down the instruments neck. The young boy strummed so naturally on a guitar that was almost as tall as him.

Seunghyun seemed to be watching intently. After Jiyoon finished, the boy stumbled back down onto his butt,

“You’re actually good at this? What the hell, that’s no fun.” He clicked his tongue and pouted.

Jiyoon, who was amused by his reaction, cracked a smile,

“I’ve been playing since I was little. The other kids seem to like it too.”

“Other kids?”

“Yeah, the ones at the orphanage and some at the hospital. Although those places only have an old piano so I don’t usually get to play guitar unless someone brings one in.”

Seunghyun paused for a moment giving him a peculiar look. Finally, he heaved,

“What’s up with that? I guess it’s good you got yourself your very own one today then.”

The older boy hopped back up and dusted off the shirt he had been sitting on. In one swift motion he slung it onto his thin frame. The loose, short sleeved shirt with buttons left undone made him look like an easy-going tourist.

Seunghyun suddenly kicked the vending machine they were in front of. A can slipped off its stand as it trembled and fell with a noisy clatter.

“Nice!” He yelled to himself. His grin was wide and childish.

Jiyoon wondered whether he could ever make such an expression. Probably not. Suddenly the boy thrust his arm out towards him. Jiyoon looked at it. In his hand was a dripping cold soda. Without knowing what to do he looked back up at Seunghyun. The boy had a blank expression,

“What’s wrong? You don’t like grape flavour? Sorry but beggars can’t be choosers! Just take it!” He flung it into the air. Jiyoon caught it, just barely. It was cold and wet and slipped out of his hands a few times.

“Thank... you.”

Seunghyun turned back around to get another.

“It’s nothing.” he casually brushed off.

“No, it’s something. Thank you!”

The boy stopped wrestling with the vending machine and turned back to face Jiyoon. He saw the small boy clutching the can like it would disappear at any moment. A wide intense grin was plastered across his round sun-burnt face.

Jiyoon tried his hardest to smile like Seunghyun had. His facial muscles felt weird. They had never stretched like that before. He must have looked strange. Was he tensing too hard? Was he showing too much teeth?

Suddenly he felt a rough hand ruffle his hair. It hurt, harshly rubbing against his scalp.

“Ouch! Get off!” He whacked the boy’s hand away, glaring up like a cornered cat. But the teen just laughed at him. It seemed like smiling came easily to Seunghyun.

Jiyoon and Seunghyun sat on the empty shore in the shade of the rusty missile. Its narrow shadow had grown longer as the sun sank but the sand was still warm. Rushing waves filled their ears. The smell of the sea was overpowering.

“By the way, what happened to your hand?” Seunghyun asked sucking on an ice lolly.

Jiyoon took his out of his mouth and looked down at his palm. He had completely forgotten about it until now.

“Some of the older guys in my school stabbed me with a pen.”

The cross-legged Seunghyun nearly fell back from shock,

“They what!?” he spat slightly as he yelled.

“Yeah, it went right through. Luckily they missed my bones though.”

“Those ass-holes! Want me to beat them up for you?” Seunghyun didn’t sound like he was joking. Jiyoon sighed,

“I don’t need help from someone like you. Besides what can a runaway city boy like you do? You can’t even strum along to a simple beat. Why did you even run away from home anyway? Go back.”

There was a short pause. Neither spoke. Suddenly Seunghyun shot up to his feet.

Without warning, he began to run across the sand straight towards the sea. Jiyoon watched wide eyed as his clothes and shoes were thrown to the wind. Water droplets flew with every step he took.

Seunghyun bolted head first into the ocean.

“Cold!” He screeched. His lanky arms and legs thrashed around like seaweed caught in a current.

“Where are you going?” Jiyoon called out, standing up in a panic.

“I’m gonna get rid of it all! I’m gonna make the whole world blow up!” There it was, his carefree grin looking back at Jiyoon through the sparkling sea spay.

Before he knew it, Jiyoon’s legs had started to run. He ran so fast he tripped over and over again in the wet sand.

“S-stop! Don’t!” He cried.

Jiyoon dived in after Seunghyun into the freezing water. Immediate shock rendered him breathless. In the blink of an eye the boy was dragged out to sea by powerful currents. He didn’t stand a chance against the onslaught of sweeping waves slamming into his small body. Salt water invaded his mouth and nostrils. Try as he might, the boy struggled to stay afloat. His out-stretched muscles violently shook from the cold and adrenalin.

“Seunghyun don’t! Please!” He spluttered, crawling desperately towards the distant boy. All he could see through choppy waves was the other’s tiny back against a huge impending missile. Jiyoon choked. What if he didn’t make it in time? What if Seunghyun touched it and somehow made everything explode? Would he feel relieved or sad? His lungs and throat burned. Weak limbs began giving up.

“Seunghyun!” He let out one final cry.

They washed up onto the shore like two wet rats. Seunghyun dragged the younger boy by his arms before collapsing beside him. Shivering uncontrollably, their chests rapidly rose and fell.

“You idiot!” Seunghyun cried in between gasps, “Why did you follow me? It wouldn’t have exploded even if I had touched it! I was just-”

“I’m not an idiot! You are, you shitty fucking shit ass prick fucker!”

“What the hell did you say to me, shitty brat!? You nearly drowned!” His strained voice cracked.

As the washed-up pair lay side by side on their backs, shouting profanities up to the sky, seagulls glided blissfully overhead. The boys were lucky no one else was around to see them.

The gentle sound of waves lapping at their feet soon doused out their anger.

“Hey,” Jiyoon mumbled, “You don’t have to cry about it. Even though it’s all your fault I’m sorry too, OK?”

He turned his heavy dripping head to see an arm draped over Seunghyun’s eyes. Streams of tears gleamed from his face. Jiyoon cracked another smile, this time less forced,

“No one’s ever cried for me before, you must be a real scaredy-cat!”

The refreshingly cool night breeze blew through long, over grown wisps of grass. Cicadas, crickets and frogs sang in the dark. The boys snuck behind a water stained, two storey building. They passed weed filled drain pipes until they reached a shattered basement window that had been clumsily covered up with a piece of cardboard and duct tape.

“Hey where are we? We’re not breaking in right?” Seunghyun whipped his head around as he walked his rickety bike. Jiyoon turned back to face him. With a completely straight face he replied,

“Don’t think of it that way.”

“Then what way should I think?!” Seunghyun burst out. Before he realised it Jiyoon’s hand had shot out and covered his mouth. The boy raised a finger to his lips,

“Shh. This is a hospital, there are patients sleeping inside.”

“This place?” Seunghyun looked up and down the depressing, run-down building.

“It used to be a sanatorium for old people but since the hospital was destroyed this was the next best place.”

Jiyoon took the guitar off of his back and leaned it against the wall by the ground level window. He knelt down on his knees. With nimble hands he carefully peeled the tape away and removed the cardboard. Seunghyun watched in amazement as the small boy slid through toothy shards.

“Go around to the side door.” Jiyoon hissed before disappearing into the dark.

After letting Seunghyun in from the side entrance, the two crept up the stairs into a narrow room. Inside, they were surrounded by rows of tall steel shelves. Trays of packaged operating tools, boxes of prescription drugs and bottles of sanitising supplies sat coated in a thin layer of dust.

Jiyoon quickly found a large box stowed under the bottom shelf and rummaged through its contents,

“Don’t worry, I only take what I need. Any more and she’d start to notice. If that happened, she’d never come back.”

“Who?”

“The Island doctor.”

Seunghyun seemed to be taken back hearing the entire island only had one doctor.

“And she’s not even full time!?” He yelled.

Jiyoon punched him in the arm. His stern expression said it all. Seunghyun instantly slapped his hands over his mouth.

Once Jiyoon had found what he was after, he began removing the cold soggy bandages from his palm. They fell to the floor with a splat. Then without warning he thrust his open wound in Seunghyun’s face.

“Ew! I don’t wanna see that!” The boys head retracted back into his neck like a turtle.

“Idiot! Bandage it up for me!”

The two sat on the floor of the moon lit room. It was so quiet Jiyoon could hear the concentration on Seunghyun’s face. His brows, furrowed and beads of sweat collected around his temples. As the boy struggled to wrap up his palm, Jiyoon watched him with curiosity,

“Hey, why did you run away from home?”

Seunghyun didn’t look up from his task,

“I don’t know. I didn’t like it there, I guess.”

“That’s it?”

The boy scrunched up his face,

“I don’t feel like telling you! Anything I say will sound stupid to a guy who lives in an orphanage!”

Jiyoon stared at him for a moment before cracking up into hysterical laughter. His shoulders trembled as he snorted and giggled. The little boy couldn’t contain himself.

Now it was Seunghyuns turn to shut him up,

“Shh!” He hissed, “I’ll tell you, so shut up! And don’t laugh, it wasn’t that funny!”

Once again silence fell over them,

“My Dad just got promoted. He’s a high-ranking government official now. The youngest man to ever get so far or something like that. I don’t really know how it works but I’ve always hated him so I decided to leave.”

“He’s a what? Why d’you hate him?”

Seunghyun thought to himself for a bit before quickly shaking his head,

“You ask too many questions. It’s too long to get into now.”

“Come on! Tell me! Come on!”

“Shh! I- Ugh, ok ok just shut up for a bit. So, uh, I won’t get into the details since you probably won’t understand any of it but basically my old man’s a politician, he helps run the country, and I hate him ‘cause his policies suck. He allows bad things to happen because they benefit our country.”

Jiyoon stared up at him blankly.

“I’ll… I’ll tell you about it properly someday when you’re old enough to understand. For now, just know that he’s a bad man who doesn’t care whether something’s right or wrong as long as he gets what he wants! Even my mum left him because of the way he is. Actually, I’m pretty sure most people hate him. Sometimes when I run into people who know I’m his son, they try to pick a fight with me. Can you believe that!?”

“Your mum left him? Does that mean you don’t get to see her anymore?”

Seunghyun paused and looked at the small kid,

“Well, yeah… I guess that’s another reason why I left.”

“I don’t think your reasons sound stupid.”  
“Yeah, thanks.”

Suddenly a glaring light turned on from outside the store room door. It flooded in through the door window falling upon the boys like a prison spot light. They froze. A low voice echoed down the hall way. It must have been the Janitor.

Jiyoon grabbed Seunghyun by the wrist and pulled him behind a stack of boxes. They crouched down holding their breaths. Heart pounding, Jiyoon held onto the others wrist with a vice like grip. He could feel Seunghyun’s pulse beat through his own finger tips.

Their bewildered eyes met. The stifling heat was suddenly excruciatingly suffocating. Sweat dripped down their faces. Then, out of nowhere, Seunghyun’s face lit up into a manic grin. The boy raised a finger, first pointing towards Jiyoon, then up to the window behind them. The muffled thudding of footsteps grew louder. Jiyoon frantically shook his head but it was too late.

Seunghyun dragged him up onto his feet and flung him towards the window. Before Jiyoon had time to react he turned to see the other dashing in the opposite direction. The door handle rattled. Click. It unlocked. Seunghyun grabbed the closest thing he could find, a metal stack of shelves. With all his might he toppled it over across the doorway, its heavy frame barricading them in. Hospital equipment scattered onto the floor.

“Hey, who’s in there!” The voice boomed from right outside.

Suddenly the walls trembled as a huge force rammed into the door. It continued until a sliver of light burst in. The door had cracked open but was abruptly met with the shelving unit, unable to budge any further.

Jiyoon’s jittery fingers slipped as he tried to unlatch the rusty insect-mesh guarding the window. Adrenalin coursed through his body. His breathing, increasingly erratic. He couldn’t help but keep glancing back at Seunghyun who was also turning back towards him.

The boy was frantically mouthing at him to hurry up as he anchored the shelves with his body. Pinning it up against the door with his chest and arms, the boy endured constant hammering blows. Clobbering fists demanded to be let in.

“Hey who’s in there? Open up!”

Jiyoon finally flung the window open. A strong sea breeze cooled all his sweat. With shaking arms, he hoisted himself up onto the wooden window frame. His legs swung out over the ledge.

The boy gulped before whipping his head back around.

“Come on!” He hissed. There was no way he could leave without Seunghyun.

However, the older boy didn’t move. He couldn’t. If he let go, the frame would immediately give way. He looked back at Jiyoon then to the door. Closing his eyes, he made his decision.

Flipping around, Seunghyun shifted his position, his back now pushed up against the shelves. Then with a shaky hand he held up three fingers. Determined eyes locked onto Jiyoon’s. Seunghyun’s mouth began to move but no sound came out,

_“Three.”_

Jiyoon stared in fierce anticipation.

_“Two.”_

His fingers slowly dropped down one by one.

_“One.”_

He ran. Seunghyun bolted from the door like shrapnel. The metal frame skidded across the floor. With a loud crash, the door swung wide open.

Seunghyun pushed Jiyoon off the edge.

Jiyoon stared up as he fell. His brain couldn’t comprehend what had happened. Watching the darkening sky in confusion, everything froze. His eyes widened. High above him, Jiyoon saw a 14-year-old boy leap out of the window. His silhouette stood out boldly against the stars. Seunghyun was like a shooting star.

They crashed into a bed of overgrown bushes beneath them. The boys didn’t need to think. They knew what they had to do.

Perched behind Seunghyun, Jiyoon clung onto the leathery bike seat while his legs stuck out into the rushing air. They sped down bumpy roads. Their hair, thrashing in the wind. Jiyoon let out a long, ear-splitting cry,

“Yaaaaaaaaaahoooooooooooooooo!”

His clunky guitar knocked into the bicycles mud guard. Clattering wheels rattled and spun. Bands of yellow light flashed over them as they zipped under lampposts.

“Hey shut up, you’ll wake up the whole neighbourhood!” Seunghyun called back, over the sound of flapping clothes.

“Who cares!” Jiyoon shouted at the top of his lungs. Without a care in the world, he stood up into the back wheels broken stabilisers. His fingertips brushed against the cool night air.

The bike wobbled all the way back to the hostel.

A few days passed. The two boys stood face to face at the Islands docks where a pale sun rose over them. After exchanging contact details Seunghyun awkwardly scratched the back of his neck,

“I actually ran away to avoid seeing my parents after my shi- bad- after my bad exam results.” He laughed as a handful of passengers boarded the small fishing boat behind him. Before getting on himself, he turned to ruffle Jiyoon’s thin fluffy hair,

“I’ll Keep in touch. Be good and work hard so you can get off this tiny island! I’ll be waiting for you in Seo Shin!”

“That’s my line.” Jiyoon slapped his hand away, “Work harder and learn how to play a beat, get into the best music school in Korrcia! I’ll catch up to you in no time.”

As Seunghyun boarded the boat Jiyoon swallowed down something thick and heavy. He didn’t know what to call it but the feeling was so overwhelming he needed to cling onto the hem of his shorts just to calm it down. Disappointment? Sadness? Loneliness? He couldn’t pin it down to just one.

Jiyoon looked out, passed the eyesore of a missile, to the tiny boat on the horizon.

‘It’s ok. I don’t want to blow up this sad world of ours just yet.’ he thought.


End file.
